


Spying Turned Accidental Double Date

by Echo_chamber_writing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: First Date, M/M, Multi, Spying, accidental date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_chamber_writing/pseuds/Echo_chamber_writing
Summary: Kari asked Kite to keep an eye on Yuya on his first date with a boy.Quinton doesn't trust Yuma to date his baby brother.They end up meeting up while keeping an eye on the kids.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), III | Michael Arclight/Tsukumo Yuuma, V | Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm not even a huge Zexal fan, but I had to. So likely OOC, but I had fun_

"You want me to _What?_ " Kite asks Kari over the phone.

"Yuma is going on a date with an older boy, and he seems nice enough but I'm worried. I have to work late, can you please just keep an eye on them for a little bit, please? I'll pay you."

Kite lets out a long sigh, "I guess, but don't expect much, “older” boys aren't all as awful as you seem to think."

"Thanks, Kite, don't let the little punk get into trouble!"

"Have you met your brother?" Is how Kite planned to respond but she hung up on him before he could.  
~~~  
"Yuma Tsukamo? Really?" Quinton can't believe what he's hearing.

"Yeah! It was so sweet, too, he gave me a flower and asked me to go out with him with a red face and a stammer," Trey gushes.

"You're...sure you want to go? I can't help but worry this is some sort of prank..."

Trey pouts, crossing his arms, "A boy likes me and it "has to be a prank"? Really?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, I'm just keeping an eye out for you because that boy seems like he has ulterior motives," Quinton argues.

"I'm older than him, and I can take care of myself, especially over Yuma."

Quinton lets out a long, defeated sigh, "Be safe, and smart."

Trey let his angry façade fall, smiling at his oldest brother, "I knew you'd come around."

He heads to his room to get ready and Quattro starts laughing, "You're going to spy on them."

"It's not spying, it's keeping my youngest brother out of harm's way," Quinton doesn't bother trying to cover up his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kite quietly followed Yuma to some cheap restaurant at the edge of town and was surprised to see none other than Trey Arclight waiting for him, waving at him once the younger boy entered the restaurant.

Kite tried not to be spotted by ducking into the nearest booth that could see the two boys as soon as he entered the restaurant himself.

He was surprised to find another patron there already, sitting with their head ducked, but he was even more surprised when he noticed who it was.

"Why are you following Trey on his date?" Kite asks in disbelief.

"He's my little brother, why in the world are you following Yuma?" Quinton whispers the question with a raised brow.

"His sister wanted me to keep an eye on him."

"I have things under control here, you go home," Quinton offers.

"If his sister finds out I left she'll find and kill me, you go home."

"I trust Yuma a lot, and you, but not with my littlest brother's heart."

"I guess we're both staying then."

"I...guess so."

"Oh, hi you two, didn't see you come in! Here," a waitress sets two menus in front of them, "Lots of lovebirds in today."

"We're not-" they both begin to say, but she's already off to take Yuma and Trey's orders.

"Maybe you should...go to the other side of the booth, Kite, I'll watch them, you see if you can listen in."

Kite cautiously moves to the other side of the booth so he's back to back with them, and can just barely hear the boys giggling to each other quietly.

"And that's why Caswell can't wear tank tops," Yuma seems to finish a story that must have been funny from the way Trey is still giggling.

"You have so many fun stories," Trey muses.

"What are they saying?" Quinton asks.

Kite leans in closer to the table so the couple doesn't end up hearing him, Quinton following suit to hear better, "They're just talking about Yuma's friends."

"That's innocent en-"

"Oop!" The waitress shows back up, seemingly out of nowhere, "Sorry you two! Didn't mean to interrupt but I was hoping you two had a drink order ready?"

"Uhm, I'm no-"

"Two coffees, please?" Quinton smiles politely at her, "Sugar and cream on the side."

"You're darling, ordering for your boyfriend, I'll have it right out, hun."

"I don't want-"

"It's rude to not order, Kite, not to mention suspicious, just let it go, I'll pay."

Kite shakes his head and leans back to eavesdrop on the other conversation again, and is just met with more giggling.  
~~~  
Trey noticed Quinton following him immediately and wanted to get mad at him for it, but when he texted Yuma about it, Yuma revealed that Kite also seemed to be following him, probably for his sister.

Yuma had a better idea than yelling at their spies, so they decided that, instead of a quiet date at the water tower like they planned, they met up at a cheaper restaurant.

"Are they watching us?" Trey asks when Yuma sits down.

"Mmhmm, they're sitting in a booth together now," Yuma nods.

"Do you think they're in on this together?" Trey asks.

"No way, Quinton looks too surprised to see Kite."

"How close are they?"

"They're right behind you."

"They're not even trying to be subtle," Trey laughs.

"I think they're bickering."

"Maybe one of them will leave, it'll be easier to lose one than both," Trey hums.

"You really th-" Yuma cuts himself off with a laugh, "I don't know what the waitress said but they're both red as tomatoes."

"She probably asked if they were dating or something," Trey giggles.

The waitress comes to their table with her notepad ready, "You two know you have stalkers right? I can have them kicked out if you need."

"That's my brother and his friend, they're over protective, but we're safe," Trey assures, "Thank you."

"Well, can I get you boys something to drink while they breathe down your necks?"

"Lemonade?"

"Two."

"On it, and it's on the house since you two are already having a hard time."

"Kite moved while she was taking our order, act like I said something funny," Yuma informs very quietly.

Trey starts giggling, which is easy since they're already messing with the two adults.

"And that's why Caswell can't wear tank tops," Yuma pulls some sort of ending out of nowhere, which only makes Trey giggle more.

"You have so many fun stories," Trey goes with the flow of whatever Yuma's plan is.

The waitress walks by again, setting their drinks down as she walks by, before going back to their shadows' table.

Yuma starts laughing after a little bit of awkward silence, "I think she embarrassed Quinton, he's red again."

Trey starts laughing again, imagining what she must've said to get a reaction like that out of his brother.

"Hey, I have a plan, I'm sorry in advance, but go with it," Yuma whispers.

"Wha-"

"Oh No!"

Yuma _very_ intentionally knocks his drink over, onto Trey.

"Yuma! You're so clumsy!" Trey whines, trying to keep the rising giggles out of his voice.

"I'm sorry, come on, I'll help you clean up," Yuma offers him a hand before leading him to the bathroom.  
~~~  
Kite hears Yuma cry out in shock, and Quinton jumps, but sits back down.

"Yuma! You're so clumsy!" Trey whines, and Kite peaks to see the teen standing practically next to him, coat dripping with what Kite guesses is Yuma's drink.

"I'm sorry, come on, I'll help you clean up."

Kite watches the two go to the bathroom, both him and Quinton hide their faces in their menus as the teen duo walks by.

"That seemed pretty deliberate," Quinton scowls.

"Knowing Yuma, it wasn't, he's just that dumb and clumsy."

"And now those two are alone in the bathroom," Quinton adds.

"Yuma's too...Yuma to have any sort of plan like that to get Trey alone."

Quinton lets out a small laugh, "I'll give you that. If he wanted Trey alone for a reason like that he'd probably just say something dumb that makes what he wants _too_ obviously."

Kite laughs too, nodding, "But then again, would Trey even get it if he did that?"

Quinton goes to argue but just shakes his head, "No, probably not, for such a smart boy he's so innocent."

"Pretty much the exact opposite of that other brother of yours."

"Yeah," Quinton nods.

"Crap, they're coming back," Kite spots the teens out of the corner of his eye, leaving the bathroom.

They both hide their faces in their menus again. 

"Is...Trey wearing Yuma's vest?" Quinton asks, watching the two sit back down.

"Looked like it..."

"...Maybe Yuma is slicker than we gave him credit for?"  
~~~  
"Was that necessary?" Trey pouts, taking off his outer shirt, only to find the lemonade had soaked through to his base shirt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make that big of a mess, but I wanted to say, without them hearing, maybe we should go to a movie or something after lunch?" Yuya slips off his vest and offers it to Trey.

Trey smiles softly, taking off his shirt and putting on the vest instead.

"Because you want to go to a movie with me or because you want to mess with them more?" Trey asks, struggling with the buckles on the vest. It was definitely not meant to be worn like this.

Yuma takes over for him, buckling it as tight as it goes, "Both?"

"I'll go, but only after my shirt dries off...this is too short for me..."

Yuma beams, and offers Trey his elbow as politely as he can muster and leads his date out of the bathroom, both of them suppressing more laughter as they see Kite and Quinton hiding their faces in their menus.

The waitress gets to their table right as they get back, raising a questioning brow at Trey's change in clothes, but not saying anything about it, "You two decide on what to eat? Or were you a little...preoccupied?"

Trey's face turns bright red when he realizes what this probably looks like.

"I'm ready, you?" Yuma seems unaffected.

Trey swallows thickly before nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch ~~, and Trey's shirt drying off~~ Kite and Quinton expected their charges to go their separate ways, but instead they found themselves still stuck together, following the boy to...

A movie theater?

"Yuma how cliche can you get," Kite rolls his eyes.

"My offer to stay with them without you stands. That's my brother, you and Yuma are barely friends," Quinton reminds.

"No, I already told you, his sister would kill me."

Kite stands just close enough to listen to what movie they buy tickets for before they themselves get to the counter.

Quinton goes to pay for it when Kite stops him, "You covered lunch, I insist."

"Oh, there's a discount for couples this weekend, if you two want," the clerk chirps.

Quinton and Kite look at each other and just submit to their fate of being mistaken for a couple all day, as long as they're following the teens.

"Thank you," Kite puts up a fake smile.

Once they get into the rest of the theater they see Yuma and Trey at the snack counter.

"Didn't they just eat?" Quinton furrows his brows.

"This is perfect, we can go get seats in the back without them seeing us," Kite grabs Quinton's wrist to lead him to the theater their movie is in.

Once they get seated in the very back they watch for their charges to come in too.

The boys sit four rows ahead of them, a few seats to the left.

"At least they sat where we can see them," Quinton hums.  
~~~  
"Did they really think we wouldn't noticed Kite standing practically right behind us?" Trey shakes his head as Yuma leads him to the snack counter.

"They hid their faces in their menus at the restaurant like they didn't have to most recognizable hair ever, maybe besides yours truly," Yuma reminds.

"Fair enough," Trey shrugs, "Another question, how in the world are you still hungry?"

"Scheming takes a lot of energy!" Yuma insists.

Trey smiles while watching Yuma order too many snacks for one person.

As they're walking their theater Trey notices there's only one drink.

"Just one?"

"I ordered a bigger one and figured we could share, it's cheaper, plus less goes to waste."

"I've never known you to think that far ahead, Yuma," Trey teases.

"I can think ahead!" Yuma pouts.

Trey shakes his head, grabbing Yuma's arm gently, and leans on his shoulders.

Yuma tenses up, but doesn't stop him, and Trey doesn't look, but he can guess Yuma is bright red.

They get into their theater and immediately spot Kite and Quinton.

"They know Quinton is super tall and easy to spot, right? They _Have_ to know we know they're following us, right?" Yuma points out.

"I full heartedly believe they think they're sneaky or that we're dumb," Trey denies.

"Me? Maybe, but there's no way they think you're dumb."

It's Trey's turn to blush as Yuma leads him to some free seats a little ways away from their spies.

"We should've sat right next to them, that would've been hilarious," Yuma muses once they're settled.

"Yeah," Trey laughs, leaning his head on Yuma again.

Once again Yuma turns red, but puts an arm around Trey, holding him close.  
~~~  
"Are they-"

"Quinton, calm down, it's innocent," Kite puts a hand on Quinton's leg.

Quinton takes a second to lean back in his seat, still tense.

"I've never seen you so protective," Kite points out.

"Quattro's never dated, and this is Trey's first."

"I guess I'd be just as protective if Hart started dating someone out of the blue," Kite nods, pausing for a second, "Especially someone as reckless and accident prone as Yuma Tsukamo."

Quinton laughs, nodding too.

The rest of the movie is quiet between the two, and while Quinton still has his eyes glued to the two boys a few seats away, Kite finds himself looking from the screen, to Quinton, only occasionally checking on the boys.


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't have to walk me home, Trey, it's barely 5 pm, I'm safe," Yuma hums, but doesn't make any move to let go of Trey's hand as they get to his street.

"It's my pleasure, Yuma, I like spending time with you."

Yuma looks away, giving the hand in his a squeeze.

They get up to his door and Trey leans in to give Yuma a peck on the cheek, "Maybe our next date will be just us."

"Maybe," Yuma agrees, turning redder by the second.

"Come on, Quinton, lets go home!" Trey calls to his brother, who nearly jumps out of his skin.

"I was just--"

"Yeah, spying, I know, come on."

"Later," Kite waves.

"Later," Quinton returns the gesture before following his little brother.


End file.
